1. Technical Field
This description pertains generally to a mechanical exoskeleton, and more particularly to a passive mechanical exoskeleton for extravehicular activity (EVA).
2. Background Discussion
Many systems have attempted to improve grip strength and reduce fatigue in the hands of operators. However, all of these systems have introduced bulk to the hand and palm making the system difficult to operate, or introduce the need for external power sources and computer control.
Astronaut hand fatigue during Extravehicular Activity (EVA) and EVA training is a critical risk in human space exploration. Improved glove designs over the past forty years have reduced hand fatigue, but limitations of the technology prevent major improvements to reduce hand fatigue. Therefore, a mechanism to assist astronauts by reducing hand fatigue was explored. Existing exoskeletons to assist astronauts generally involve electrically powered actuators and control systems to enhance grip strength. However, astronauts already possess the strength required to actuate the glove; what is needed is a method to reduce fatigue without introducing electromechanical complexity.